


Weeb

by weirdseej



Category: Flash Fiction - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26929468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weirdseej/pseuds/weirdseej





	Weeb

"What are you thinking?"

"Why are you so quiet?"

"You wear to much black articles of clothing."

"You are so emo"

"Why are you always alone?"

"Can you actually talk?"

Why are so interested? I am not interested with your life. Just leave me alone. Anything out of the ordinary they take Interest. It is really the most annoying attention I was bestowed upon. I just want my quiet realm untapped by anyone. This is my struggle every day. The predetermined notion that my whole attire everyday is out of the normal makes me agitated for the unwanted attention. Can it be just the color I fancy? People wear mass manufactured clothing in different colors. Why it is not glared upon? I don't talk. What is the problem with not talking? I just do not want to contribute to the raging concern of noise pollution. And I find talking a burden. People rarely listen so why bother? 

A.FUCKING.WASTE.OF.TIME

But one day a lady asked to sit beside and her question stumped me. 

"Can I sit here? They are so annoying. Aren’t you tired of them asking question?"  
You are a girl straight out of an anime. A pretty lady with perfect features. You probably came from a great family and you must be smart.

I looked at you.  
"Well I am. So fucking tired. I just do not want to speak unless necessary why is it a big deal. I am not that interesting so don't take interest on me" 

I said. On my mind. Why can't I say it? Fuck.

You are waiting for my answer with such expectant eyes so I just simply nodded and averted my gaze. Why am I so uncomfortable?  
Fuck, why does it feel like some shoujo manga?

I hate this.


End file.
